


sleepy warm sundays

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy and sweet, M/M, Prompt Fill, dont pass your responsibilities onto your team mates shiro omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Prompt for Sheith! Domestic setting, lazy Sunday morning where Shiro doesn't want to get up and drags Keith back into bed (please and thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy warm sundays

Fun facts about Takashi Shirogane: He loves to sleep.

 

Like, _really_  loves to sleep. He’s the guy who’ll get 14 hours of sleep and still complain he didn’t catch  _enough_  Z’s. Or well. He _used_  to be. Before Kerberos he used to be like that. It wasn't unusual for Keith to come knocking on Shiro's door for a late lunch and find out he'd _just_ woken Shiro. Then after he'd came back, he'd turned into an insomniac. Either wandering the hallways in the dead of night or sitting at the edge of their bed trying to bring his heart rate down.

 

But over the years, he’s gone back to old habits. Sure he doesn’t sleep 12 hours on his off days like he used too, but he’s at least getting his eight hours a night. As is Keith when it comes down to it. Because, here’s another fun fact, Shiro’s a complete octopus in his sleep. The way he hangs onto Keith leaves no other option except to give up and stay in bed in Shiro’s arms, hovering in the comfortably warm space between consciousness and sleep. And it’s nice. Even if he doesn’t actually go back to sleep. At least he's well rested every day. 

 

It’s Sunday today, a day meant for sleeping in and making the most of the day but unfortunately for them, there’s tasks to be done and delegates to schmooze with. Princess Allura had said they didn’t _have_  to come to the morning meeting but Keith figured at least two of their group should be there. To make a good impression and all. 

 

He’s thinking about what to wear (something formal, his usual casual garb, or the paladin uniform) as he steps out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. And sighs, fond and exasperated because Shiro’s still asleep. Face turned towards the bathroom door, on his stomach, legs tangled in the sheets. Peaceful as can be.

 

Keith shakes his head as he walks over to the bed, leaning down a bit to gently shake Shiro’s shoulder, “Takashi? Time to get up.”

 

A sleepy grumble of “Don’t wanna” is all the warning he gets before Shiro’s grabbing him by the waist and dragging him back to bed.

 

“Takashi!” Keith yelps, trying to extricate himself but its too late. He’s well and truly caught. “We gotta go! I told the princess we’d be a-”

 

A damp kiss to the nape of his neck cuts him off before Shiro mumbling, “Told Hunk to attend for us.”

 

Twisting around to face Shiro, Keith asks, “When’d you do that?”

 

Warm amusement glimmers behind Shiro’s sleepy expression, “Promised him a week off to go visit Shay.”

 

“Clever.” Keith snorts, and again when the other man’s hands slip down to tug his towel off and toss it onto the floor. He raises both eyebrows up because really? They’re going to skip out on a diplomatic task for morning sex?

 

The smirk Shiro gives him as he processes this tells Keith that that is  _exactly_  what Shiro is thinking.

 

“You’re doing all the work because this was your idea,” Keith points out, dragging his leg up and hooking it around Shiro's thigh.

 

Shiro laughs, low and husky. His fingers squeeze Keith’s ass as he murmurs, “Just the way I like it. Wanna be on your back or on my lap?”


End file.
